


July 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled with Supergirl as they ate lunch. Their eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost seized a woman's bracelet near the diner.





	July 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled with Supergirl as they ate lunch. Their eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost seized a woman's bracelet near the diner. Frowning, he stood before Supergirl flew outside. Amos faced a waiter. ''I'll return as soon as possible. Unless my daughter's injured,'' he said. He approached her while she struck Gentleman Ghost twice.

Amos started to smile again before he returned to the diner. He turned to the waiter another time. ''My daughter is going to be fine. Perhaps I'll order extra food,'' he said.

THE END


End file.
